creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Preis der Rache
Der blutrote, seidene Vorhang hebt sich: „Stirb, du widerwärtiger Bastard!“, schrie David heraus und trieb das blutige Messer, das in seiner rechten Hand ruhte, in den zitternden Leib des unglückseligen Mannes, der vor ihm gefesselt dalag und von alten Seilen in eine Position gezwungen wurde, die einem Schwein glich, das zur Schlachtbank geführt wurde. Der Leib des Mannes war von zahllosen Schnitten gezeichnet und das blanke Entsetzen, sowie der unbeschreibliche Schmerz wanden sich wie Schlangen um seinen kreuchenden Körper. „Bitte ich… Es tut mir leid…“ Noch bevor er diesen Satz beenden konnte, grub sich die rostige Klinge des Messers in das Herz des um sein Leben flehenden Sünders. Tiefer und tiefer glitt die Schneide von Rache befeuert und sich nach dieser verzehrend, schien sie keinen Halt zu kennen, wie ein Nimmersatt ihre Beute zermalmend. Kichernd brach David vor dem geschundenen Fleischberg, der noch vor wenigen Augenblicken als Gefäß eines menschlichen Teufels gedient hatte, zusammen. Schluchzend ließ er das Instrument, das ihm bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt mehr als gute Dienste geleistet hatte, zu Boden fallen und stieß seine blutbefleckten Handflächen gegen seine schweißgetränkte Stirn. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er soeben vollrichtet hatte. Er hatte das Leben aus diesem Schandfleck eines Menschen getrieben, wie ein Hirte seine Schafe von der Weide in den Stall. Langsam wiegte er sich vor und zurück. Tränen rannen seine eingefallenen Wangen herab. Doch verspürte er keine Reue für seine Tat. Noch verspürte er Trauer um den Tod dieses Bastards. Was er verspürte war ein unaussprechliches Gefühl der Befriedigung, als die Tränen von seinem Kinn liefen und seinen Schoß benetzten. Er weinte nicht um diesen Tod, er weinte um sich und seine Frau. Was er getan hatte, hatte nur ihr gegolten. - Nein, das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit. Das musste er sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen eingestehen. Er hatte es für sich und nur für sich getan. - Er hatte das Leben des Mannes beendet, der das Leben aus seiner im sechsten Monat schwangeren Frau gerissen und seinen ungeborenen Sohn aus ihrem Leib geschnitten hatte, wie ein Arzt es wohl mit einem Geschwür am Körper wohltun würde. Er lachte manisch, während er immer noch vor und zurück wog. Er lachte wie ein Mann, dem der Verlust des Verstandes drohte. Er lachte und schrie und weinte. „Alles hat seinen Preis.“, sprach eine David wohlbekannte Stimme im ruhigen und gefühllosen Tone. Er fuhr herum und erblickte die 6-Fuß hohe Gestalt, die in seinem Ohrensessel ca. 30 Fuß von ihm entfernt, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen gleich einem Narren hin und her rückte, scheinbar ruhelos und getrieben, als ob sie ein schattenhaftes Publikum unterhalten, oder dem unglückseligen Sünder, der vor ihm kauerte, verhöhnen wollte, sitzend. „Was willst du hier noch!“, zischte David seine Zähne entblößend, gleichsam einem tollen Hund. „Was mir zusteht, mein armer Freund“, gab die Gestalt im monotonen Tonfall, sichtlich unbeeindruckt von Davids Geste, zur Antwort. „Was dir zusteht!?“, stotterte David noch immer benebelt von seiner Tat und dem Abgrund nahe. „Erinnerst du dich denn nicht an unseren kleinen Pakt?“, raunte die Gestalt und erhob sich aus dem in Schatten getauchten Sessel. „Pakt?“ David kam langsam, wenn auch nur schleppend, wieder zur Besinnung. Noch immer drehte sich alles in seinem Kopf und die Ekstase des Blutrausches ließ seine Gedanken wirr umherschwirren, wie ein Schwarm Bienen, der von einem Eindringling aufgehetzt worden war und unter all diesem Summen und Brausen in seinem Kopf glaubte er das Hallen von, in einen wilden Applaus verfallenden, Händen wahrzunehmen. „Ja unseren Pakt, unsere kleine Abmachung, mein guter Freund“, sprach die in einen rabenschwarzen Mantel, von dessen Ende pechschwarzer Nebel strömte, geschlungene Gestalt, die die langen knochigen Arme ausgebreitet mit festen und doch leisen Schritten auf den kauernden jungen Mann zuschritt. „Erinnerst du dich denn etwa nicht an die Nacht, in welcher du mir alles versprachst, wenn ich dir nur Abhilfe von deiner Ohnmacht gewähren könnte?“ Die Gestalt des Dämons stand nun über David und blickte zu diesem herab. Ihr Gesicht wurde von einer schwarzen Maske verschleiert, deren Mund und Augen mit Blut gezeichnet zu sein schienen. Sie gab ein verschmitztes Lächeln von sich und die Augenschlitze offenbarten nichts als zwei bernsteinfarbene Punkte, welche regungslos hinter der Maske ruhten, als verfolgten sie gebannt die vor ihnen von statten gehenden Geschehnisse. Die Gestalt legte ihre, totenbleiche mit langen drahtartigen Fingern versehende, linke Hand auf Davids zitternde rechte Schulter und beugte sich zu ihm herab. „Gestatte mir, dein Gedächtnis etwas aufzufrischen“, sprach der Dämon erneut in diesem kalten, einerseits anwesenden und andererseits gleichzeitig abwesenden Tonfall. Plötzlich begann ein dunkler Rauch aus den Augenschlitzen und dem Schlitz des Mundes der Maske zu strömen, welcher kurz darauf spielerisch tanzend in die Augenhöhlen, Nase und Mund Davids eindrang und die Welt um ihn herum schwarz werden ließen. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete fand er sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer wieder. Die bullige Standuhr, welche an der Wand gegenüber von David stand, zeigte 11:38 Uhr an. Der Schein des Mondes drang durch das Fenster in der rechten Ecke des Raumes und fiel sanft auf den davor prunkenden Eichenschreibtisch. In der linken Ecke des Raumes erstreckte sich ein massives Bücherregal, gefüllt mit allerlei Werken von namhaften und über namhafte Philosophen; wie Sokrates, Plato, Augustus, Nietzsche und allerlei anderer kluger Köpfe, deren geschriebene Worte aus dem einem oder anderem Grund von den Menschen als weise und unanfechtbar bzw. unveräußerlich in der Sammlung eines klugen Geistes galten. Vor diesem Regal schritt eine jämmerliche Gestalt auf und ab. Ihre langen, braunen Haare sahen fettig und ungepflegt aus, und lichte Stoppeln schmiegten sich an Ober-, Unterlippe, Wangen und Kinn an. Sie war in einen fleckigen, rubinroten Morgenmantel gekleidet und lief baren Fußes vor dem stillen Regal auf und ab, als erwartete sie einen späten Gast. David erkannte diese erbärmliche Gestalt. Es handelte sich dabei um ihn selbst. Er erinnerte sich gut an diese Nacht. Dies war die Nacht, in welcher sich der Mord an seiner Frau Lisa und seinem ungeborenen Sohn zum ersten Mal jährte. Er erinnerte sich an den Abend an welchem die Polizei an seine Tür geklopft hatte. Genau dreimal hatte es an der Tür gepocht, bevor er sie öffnete, Lisa erwartend, die wohl erneut in ihrer Eile ihren Hausschlüssel vergessen hatte. Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, hatten zwei Polizei-Beamte vor seiner Tür gestanden. Sie baten um Einlass und nötigten ihn dazu in seinem Sessel im Wohnzimmer, das direkt an die Eingangstür anband, Platz zu nehmen. Dann wurde seine Welt in tausende mikroskopisch kleine Scherben zerbrochen. Er weinte bittere Tränen der Trauer. Er hatte die Beamten angeschrien und hatte ihnen vorgeworfen, dass sie sich nur einen makabren Scherz mit ihm erlauben wollten. Er hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen. Er war zusammengebrochen und hatte versucht, Lisa über ihr Mobiltelefon zu erreichen: ohne Erfolg. Zwei Tage darauf wurde er dann in die Leichenhalle der hiesigen Polizei gebeten, um den entstellten Körper seiner Frau zu identifizieren. Der Raum war unsäglich kalt, und die Wände waren mit Schubladen gespickt gewesen, in denen die Körper all der unglückseligen ruhten, deren Leben zu früh oder zu spät geendet hatten. „War Lisa eine von ihnen?“, hatte David damals gedacht. In der Mitte des Raumes erstreckte sich ein metallener Tisch, auf welchem ein lebloser Körper aufgebahrt dagelegen hatte und durch ein weißes Tuch verdeckt worden war. Er hatte sich davor gescheut, das Tuch von dem blassen und drahtigen jungen Rechtsmediziner zurückziehen zu lassen. Noch immer hatte er auf eine Verwechslung gehofft, auf einen makabren Scherz oder irgendetwas, das bedeutete, dass seine geliebte Lisa nicht einem solch schrecklichen Schicksal anheimgefallen war. Doch es nützte nichts. Nachdem das Leichentuch langsam vom Kopf bis zum Schlüsselbein hinuntergezogen worden war, konnte er nicht mehr um ein glimpflicheres Schicksaal hoffen. Auf diesem kalten, sterilen Tisch lag der leblose Körper seiner Frau. Durch die Autopsie auch vom dem Rest der Würde beraubt. Der Bastard hatte sie nach dem rechtsmedizinischen Befund vergewaltigt, ihr mehrere Schläge auf den Bauch, sowie auf das Gesicht zugefügt und ihr, wie es der starke Blutverlust vermuten ließ, ihr ungeborenes Kind - seinen Sohn Jeffrey - bei lebendigem Leib aus dem Mutterleib herausgeschnitten. Ein Obdachloser hatte sie gefunden. Oder zumindest ihre Überreste. Dieser Bastard hatte den Leichnam des Kindes in Lisas Arme gelegt und diese so positioniert, als gäbe seine Mutter ihm die Brust. Es war eine perverse Kakophonie; dem kranken Geiste eines unseligen Monsters entsprungen. Er erinnerte sich daran, bei diesem Anblick und den neuen Informationen ihren Zustand bei der Auffindung betreffend, das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben. Als er wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatte er auf einem ungemütlichen Stuhl vor der Totenhalle gesessen. Einer der beiden Polizisten, der vor zwei Tagen die Welt Davids in einen Scherbenhaufen verwandelt hatte, hatte neben ihm gesessen und ihm einen Kaffee wie eine Heimfahrt angeboten. Dankbar und noch immer benommen hatte er das Angebot angenommen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er sich nach nicht mehr gesehnt, als sich unter seiner Bettdecke zu vergraben und Lisas Geruch an ihrem Kissen in sich aufzunehmen. „Süße Erdbeeren…“, sinnierte David. Und das hatte er getan. Er hatte sich eine Auszeit von seiner Arbeit an der Universität genommen und den Tag damit zugebracht, sich bei zugezogenen Vorhängen unter seiner Decke zu verkriechen, Alkohol in großen Mengen seine Kehle hinunter zu schütten und mehr Tabak zu rauchen, als jemals zuvor. Eine Angewohnheit, die seine Frau bereits am ersten Tag ihrer Bekanntschaft an ihm bemängelt hatte. Sechs Monate lang ging dies so weiter. Dann endlich erreichte ihn ein Anruf der Polizei. Sie hatten dieses Drecksschwein gefasst. Ein 38-jähriger Mann namens John Etkins; ein ehemaliger Lastenfahrer und seit 2- Jahren arbeitslos. Er war bereits mehrere Male aufgrund von kleineren Barschlägereien auffällig geworden und doch wurde er bisher lediglich einmal gerichtlich belangt. Eine seiner kleinen Schlägereien war außer Kontrolle geraten und er hatte den Arm eines jungen Mannes regelrecht pulverisiert und doch musste er lediglich eine Freiheitsstrafe von 3 Jahren verbüßen, welche nach einem Jahr aufgrund besonders guten Verhaltens zur Bewährung ausgesetzt worden war. Das Sperma, das in der Scheide seiner Frau gefunden worden war, stimmte nach mehreren Verzögerungen mit seiner DNA in der DAD-Datenbank überein und lieferte der Polizei den benötigten Beweis, um ihn in Gewahrsam nehmen zu können. In seiner Wohnung fanden sie das rostige Messer, an dessen Schneide noch Rückstände Lisas Blut gefunden werden konnte, vor und wickelten den Fall somit scheinbar ab. Vor Gericht war David anwesend gewesen. Den gesamten Prozess über hatte John Etkins vergnügt gegrinst und scheinbar sorglos mit seinem Stuhl vor und zurück gewippt. Als das Urteil gesprochen wurde konnte David es nicht fassen. Aufgrund eines formalen Fehlers wurde John Etkins freigesprochen. Sein Verteidiger argumentierte, dass der junge Polizist - ein Bursche namens Trevor Lee - Mr. Etkins nicht ausreichend über seine Rechte aufgeklärt hatte und somit wurde er von allen Beschuldigungen trotz der erdrückenden Beweislast freigesprochen. Und das alles nur, da ein Frischling bei der Polizei vergessen hatte, diesem Bastard seine Rechte vor zu lesen. „Rechte. Dieses Arschloch sollte froh sein, noch zu leben.“, hatte David damals gedacht und furios den Saal verlassen. Die nächsten Monate hatte er von Alpträumen getrieben die Tage und Nächte wachend verbracht. Alkohol und Tabak waren seine engsten Gefährten gewesen. Bis vor zwei Wochen vor dieser Nacht. Eine dunkle und ruhige Stimme hatte zu ihm gesprochen. Ihm Trost gegeben und ihm versprochen ihm zu helfen, würde er es sich nur wünschen. Er hatte es als Hirngespinste abgetan und sich seiner Trauer ergeben. Bis zu dieser Nacht, welche er nun erneut durchlebte. So auch alle vorangegangenen Ereignisse, welche ihn zu dieser Nacht geführt hatten. Es schien fast so, als sähe sich David einen Film, der die niederschmetterten und zerrütteten Ereignisse in seinem Leben ausgegraben und nun der schaulustigen Menge zur Unterhaltung präsentierte, an. Das Krächzen eines Raben riss sowohl ihn, als auch sein „Früheres-Selbst“ aus ihren Gedanken. Auf dem Sims des Fensters hatte sich ein tief schwarzer Rabe niedergelassen, der nun mit seiner linken Kralle auf dem dunklen Holz des Simses scharrte. Seine Augen waren ebenso schwarz wie sein Gefieder. Lediglich zwei bernsteinfarbene Punkte, welche wie Feuer in den leeren Augenhöhlen vor sich hin funkelten, zeichneten etwas Lebendiges an dieser scheinbar der Unterwelt entflohenen und nun auf ihrem Beutezug durch die Nacht gleitenden Silhouette. Sein früheres Selbst fuhr herum zum Fenster. Für einige Augenblicke herrschte Totenstille im Raum vor. Dann öffnete der Rabe seinen mit spitzen Zähnen versehenden Schnabel und begann zu sprechen. „Mein armer, armer David. So viel Leid und so viel Zorn treiben dich zu dieser späten Stunde um.“, krächzte der Rabe und neigte sein Haupt nach rechts. „Was, was bist du?“, stotterte die armselige Hülle Davids. „Was ich bin, mein armer Freund? Die Frage sollte lauten, was ich dir bringe.“, krächzte der Rabe. Im nächsten Moment hüllte sich die Gestalt des Raben in pechschwarzen Nebel, der dann auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch hinunterschnellte und sich dort sammelte. Aus diesem Nebel bildete sich eine 6-Fuß hohe Gestalt. Ein schwarzer Mantel und zwei lange Arme kamen zum Vorschein und aus dem Schnabel und dem Haupt des Raben bildete sich eine groteske Maske. Wenige Federn ruhten auf den Schultern dieser Kreatur und von ihr ging eine Präsenz unbeschreiblicher Furcht und Macht aus. Geschmeidig wischte diese Kreatur mit ihrer linken Hand zwei einzelne Federn von ihrer rechten Schulter, welche zu Boden glitten und in dem Moment, in welchem sie auf den Boden trafen, in schwarzem Rauch aufgingen. Die Kreatur beugte sich vor, stützte ihre Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und faltete ihre Hände. „Wer bist du? Und was möchtest du von mir?“, brachte David mit heiserer Stimme hervor. „Ich bin deine Erlösung, David.“, sprach die Gestalt und richtete ihren Blick auf das eingerahmte Foto, das auf dem Schreibtisch ruhte. „Eine schöne Frau, das muss man ihr lassen. Zu schade, dass sie wie ein Schwein geschlachtet wurde.“, jauchzte dieses Wesen und kicherte. „Was willst du hier?! Willst du dich an meinem Leid ergötzen!?“, schrie David, selbst von der Kraft in seiner Stimme überrascht, forsch heraus. Die Gestalt richtete ihre Blicke nun David zu und ihre gelben Augen schienen ihn zu durchbohren. „Nein, mein armer Freund. Ich bin hier in dieser wunderschönen Nacht, um dir ein Angebot zu unterbreiten.“, sprach sie in einem beruhigenden, fast schon hypnotisierenden, Ton ihr Blick noch immer auf David, welcher zitternd vor dem Bücherregal stand, gerichtet. „Ein Angebot?“, gab dieser fragend und hörbar ungläubig, über die Wirklichkeit dieser Situation, zur Antwort. „Was, wenn ich dir die Möglichkeit geben könnte, das zu tun, was die Richter nicht tun konnten. Was, wenn ich dir den Mann ausliefern könnte, der das Leben deiner Frau und deines Kindes genommen hat?“, raunte die Gestalt unbewegt auf dem Stuhl sitzend. „Das könntest du tun?“ Neugierig und wie von Geisterhand geführt, trat David näher an den Schreibtisch heran und blickte auf die sitzende Gestalt. „Oh ja, das könnte ich. Doch muss ich dich fragen, ob du willens bist, ein Opfer dafür zu erbringen.“, sprach sie und fixierte David erneut mit ihren gelben Augen. „Ich täte alles, gäbe alles, wenn ich nur Rache an diesem Mistkerl üben könnte!“, schwor David und schlug seine Fäuste mit solcher Wucht auf die Tischplatte, dass das Bild seiner Frau kippte. „Nun gut, aber sei gewarnt: Du wirst Alles geben müssen, um deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.“, ermahnte ihn die Kreatur und holte aus ihrer linken Innentasche einen zusammengerollten Papyrus hervor. „Alles.“, fauchte David und hielt inne. In der rechten Hand dieser Kreatur erschien ein rostiges Messer. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es wiederkennst, David.“, frotzelte die Gestalt und ließ das Messer vor Davids Augen hin und her schwenken. „Es ist das Messer, welches John Etkins, dieser arme Teufel, dazu verwendet hat deine Frau und dein Kind zu töten.“, fuhr sie fort und entrollte den Papyrus. „Nun mein lieber Freund. Wenn du wünschst deine Rache zu verüben, musst du nur einen Blutstropfen vergießen.“, sprach sie und hielt David das verfluchte Messer entgegen. Er blickte das Messer an und griff danach. Als seine Finger den Griff des Messers jedoch berührten, schreckte er zurück. Dies war das Messer, welches das Leben aus seiner Frau getrieben hatte, dies war das Messer, das zwei Leben genommen und eines zerstört hatte. „Ist all dies real? Oder Träume ich?“, sinnierte David. „Sei es drum! Dieser Bastard soll leiden wie ich gelitten habe, wie Lisa gelitten hat!“, sinnierte er weiter. Erneut streckte er seine Hand nach dem Messer aus und ergriff es dieses Mal. „Ein Blutstropfen und du sollst deine Rache haben!“, sprach die Gestalt hypnotisierend auf ihn ein. David nahm das Messer und begann damit einen langen vertikalen Schnitt vom Ansatz des Mittelfingers und Ringfingers bis hin zur Handwurzel zu zeichnen. Ein kurzer Schmerz ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Dann begann Blut aus der Wunde auszutreten und lief langsam sein Handgelenk herunter und tropfte von dort aus auf den Schreibtisch. Ein einzelner Blutstropfen jedoch fiel auf den Papyrus, der ausgebreitet in der Mitte des Tisches lag, und trocknete sofort ein. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff die Gestalt, die sich nun von dem Stuhl erhoben hatte nach dem Papyrus und rollte diesen wieder zusammen. Sie steckte ihn in ihre Innentasche, wobei für einen kurzen Moment mehrere Stimmen aus dem Mantel zu gleiten schienen und in einer David unbekannten Sprache flüsterten. Dann verstummten sie, als die Silhouette den Mantel wieder schloss. „Sehr gut, mein Freund. Du sollst deine Rache haben“, richtete sie an David, der sich seine Wunde auf seiner Handfläche hielt und bebte. Mit einem schnippen der Finger der rechten Hand der Kreatur verschloss sie sich wieder und der stechende Schmerz ließ augenblicklich nach. „Wir wollen doch nicht, dass diese kleine Verletzung dich daran hindert deinen Preis einzufordern, oder?“, gluckste sie und wandte sich von David ab. „Morgen um Mitternacht, sollst du ein Geschenk in diesem Zimmer vorfinden“, sprach die dämonengleiche Gestalt leise und schritt auf das Fenster zu. Während sie dem Fenster immer näher kam ging diese Gestalt in einen dichten Nebel über und an ihrer statt kam ein Rabe zum Vorschein. Er breitete seine Flügel aus und flog davon so schnell wie er gekommen war und wurde eins mit der vom Nebel behangenen Nacht. David blickte der mysteriösen Gestalt nach und begann zu zweifeln. „War es eine gute Idee auf diese Gestalt einzugehen? Habe ich einen Fehler begangen?“, sinnierte er. Doch eine Frage drang unter all diesen Zweifeln hervor. Eine Frage nach deren Beantwortung er sich verzehrte. „Wird dieser Dämon sein Wort halten?“ Die massive Standuhr schlug 12:00 Uhr und David kam wieder zu sich. Er öffnete seine Augen und erblickte vor ihm kniend die Gestalt des Dämons. „Nun David? Erinnerst du dich?“, sprach sie und ließ von seiner Schulter ab. „Ich… Ich erinnere mich…“, stammelte David und rieb seine Schläfen. „Nun, dann steht meinem Preis ja nichts mehr im Weg.“, gluckste die Gestalt und breitete ihre langen Arme aus. In Davids Kopf drehte sich noch immer alles. Doch eines wusste er genau. Er wollte nicht in den Fängen dieser Höllenbrut enden. Ganz gleich was für einen Pakt er auch geschlossen haben mochte. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihn diese Kreatur mit sich nahm. Zumindest nicht kampflos. „Nein!“, schrie David auf und schnellte mit dem noch immer blutigen Messer auf seinen Gläubiger zu. Als er diesen erreichte und das Messer in seine Brust rammen wollte, stieß er ins Nichts und fiel unsanft auf den dunkeln Holzfußboden. Hinter ihm ertönte ein lautes und gleichzeitig heiseres Lachen. Er fuhr herum und erblickte die Gestalt des Dämons, die vor dem leblosen Körper John Etkins stand und auf diesen herabsah. Sie hob einen ihrer Finger und stieß ihn mit einer groben Bewegung in die Brust des Unholds. An diesem kletterte, wie Ranken um ein Holzgerüst, ein weißer Faden empor und wickelte sich spielerisch, wie um eine Spule, um den langen klauenähnlichen Finger. Der Dämon führte diesen Finger nun an seinen Kopf und hob mit der anderen Hand seine Maske an. Unter dieser erschien nun ein Schlund, der dem Maul einer Schlange glich. Er schob seinen Finger in sein Maul und verschlang den Faden mit einem Mal. Er setzte die Maske wieder auf und schmatzte vergnüglich laut vor sich hin. „Eine köstliche Vorspeise, führ wahr, führ wahr.“, jauchzte diese Höllenkreatur noch immer schmatzend. „Und nun zu meinem Hauptgang!“, stieß sie hervor und fuhr herum und fixierte David mit seinen höllisch lodernden Augen. Dieser richtete sich nun auf und schnellte wie ein Wahnsinniger auf den Dämon zu. Mit seinen Augen fest geschlossen stach er immer und immer wieder auf dieses Wesen ein. Dieses Mal verfehlten seine Angriffe nicht. Eine leise Stimme riss ihn allerdings aus seiner furiosen Stampede. „David, warum nur?“, flüsterte die sanfte Stimme Lisas. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah seine Frau vor sich. Tränen stiegen ihr und auch ihm in die Augen. Dann senkte er seinen Blick nach unten. Das rostige Messer steckte in ihrem Bauch und das wunderschöne weiße Kleid, welches sie zu ihrer Hochzeit getragen hatte, tränkte sich mit ihrem Blut. Er blickte auf seine Hände. Auch sie waren Blutgetränkt. Das warme Blut lief seine Handrücken herab und fiel vor seinen Füßen in einzelnen Tropfen zu Boden. Er richtete seine Blicke nun wieder auf ihr Gesicht. Sie weinte. „Lisa! Ich… Ich... vergib mir!“, stotterte er und ergriff sanft ihre Handgelenke. Im nächsten Moment ergriffen zwei Klauen seine Handgelenke und zogen ihn näher an sich heran. Lisas Gesicht verformte sich grotesk und wandelte sich in das verhöhnende Lächeln der pechschwarzen Maske des Dämons. Seiner Frau war nun diese Höllenbrut gewichen, die sich vor Lachen krümmte. „Mein armer Freund!“, brachte sie lachend hervor, deutete auf Davids linke Handfläche, die plötzlich zu brennen anfing. David blickte auf diese und sah, dass die Wunde, welche er sich mit dem Messer beigebracht hatte, sich wieder geöffnet hatte und ein einzelner Blutstropfen dieser entwich. Der Dämon hob David mit einer Hand in die Luft und führte Davids Gesicht an das Seinige heran. Eine schwarze Zunge schnellte aus dem Mundschlitz der Maske und traf auf die Wange des sich vor Schmerzen windenden Davids. „Hm... köstlich!“, jauchzte der Dämon und hob seine freie Hand. Ein beißender Schmerz durchfuhr David, als die Klaue des Dämons in seine Brust eindrang und sich jeden Knochen und jede Rippe auf ihrem Weg zerberstend, zu seinem Herzen vorarbeitete. Er schrie auf. Mit einem Ruck riss der Dämon seine Klaue wieder aus David heraus. Der Schmerz fiel plötzlich von ihm ab. Er blickte sich um und machte seinen leblosen Körper in der rechten Klaue des Dämons ruhend. Dieser warf den regungslosen Haufen Fleisch auf den Fußboden und wandte sich nun seiner linken Hand zu. „Da bist du ja, mein Preis.“, sprach der Dämon nun wieder in diesem monotonen Tonfall. David versuchte sich zu befreien, doch vermochte er es nicht dem starken Griff dieser Kreatur zu entkommen. Diese schnippte nun mit den Fingern der rechten Hand und der Raum begann zu beben. Einige Bücher fielen aus den Regalen und die massive Standuhr schlug auf dem hölzernen Boden auf und gab ein letztes hallendes Geräusch von sich. In der Mitte des Wohnzimmers öffnete sich plötzlich ein schwarzer Riss. David drehte seinen Kopf und versuchte die Welt hinter dieser Pforte auszumachen. Was er erblickte ließ ihn erstarren. Seltsam deformierte und grotesk anmutende Kreaturen, die Mal in gewissen Zügen einem Hund, mal einer Katze und mal einem Pferd glichen, erschienen hinter dem schwarzen Riss und leckten sich in freudiger Erwartung die blutigen Mäuler. David versuchte sich erneut aus der Klaue des Dämons zu winden. Es gelang ihm. Er prallte auf den Boden auf und versuchte diesem Schicksaal zu entkommen. Im nächsten Moment ergriff eine der Klauen des Wesens sein rechtes Fußgelenk und er wurde schreiend über den Fußboden gezerrt. Bevor er die Höllenpforte durchtrat blickte David sich noch einmal um und erblickte das auf dem Boden liegende Foto seiner geliebten Lisa. Der Rahmen war zersplittert und das Glas zerborsten. Das zerknitterte Foto zeigte Lisa die David direkt und ohne Gnade anzusehen schien. Sie weinte. Dann wurde er von Dunkelheit umhüllt. Er kam wieder zu sich und sah sich an einen bequemen mit Samt versehenden Sessel, wie sie im Theater verwendet werden, fixiert. Er versuchte sich zu befreien, doch gaben die silbernen Fäden, welche um seine Hand-, Fußgelenke, Schultern, Knie und Hals geschlungen waren nicht nach. Sein Blick war auf eine Bühne gerichtet, die inmitten eines großen Saals aufgestellt war. Um diese herum waren Reihen um Reihen an mit roten Samt gefütterten Sesseln platziert. Auf diesen saßen schemenhafte Gestalten, diese lediglich weiße Augen und grotesk lächelnde Münder besaßen. Sie schienen sich in freudiger Erwartung zu unterhalten und zu tuscheln. Erneut in dieser David schleierhaften Sprache. Schritte ließen David aufschrecken. Der blutrote Vorhang öffnete sich einen Spalt und ein Wesen, einem Satyr gleich, näherte sich dem Ende der Bühne. „Meine Damen und Herren!“, begann er mit aller Kraft zu grölen. „Heute präsentieren wir stolz eine Tragödie alter Kunst in sechs Akten. Sie handelt von Liebe, Hoffnung, Mord, Hass, Trauer, dem Verlangen nach Rache und einem finsteren Pakt. Taucht ein in das Leiden des David Rhodes!“. Der Satyr deutete auf den Vorhang und entfernte sich, ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen. Der Vorhang hob sich und zum Vorschein kamen David und Lisa, während sie ihre Gelübde auf ihrer Hochzeit ablegten und sich inniglich küssten. Auch die Darsteller auf der Bühne waren durch die feinen beinahe unsichtbaren silbernen Fäden fixiert, als seien sie nichts mehr als Marionetten, die von einer höhergestellten Macht oder einem kranken Puppenspieler kontrolliert würden. David versuchte noch immer sich zu befreien. Eine lange, blasse und knochige Hand, die sein linkes Handgelenk ergriff, ließ ihn erschaudern. Neben ihm saß dieser Dämon, gekleidet in einen schwarzen Anzug, ein kleines Heftchen in der anderen Hand haltend, auf welchem in roten kursiven Buchstaben „Das Leiden des David Rhodes“ geschrieben stand. „Ein durchaus unpassender Titel. Ich habe ja „Der Pakt des Rhodes“, oder „Das rostige Messer“ als Titel vorgeschlagen aber mein Favorit ist und bleibt „Der Preis der Rache“.“, richtete dieser Teufel an David und klatschte energisch als sich der Vorhang nach dem ersten Akt wieder senkte. „Du Stück Scheiße“, fauchte David seinen Blick nicht von diesem Dämon ablassend. „Sei still! Es ist mehr als unhöflich während der Vorstellung zu sprechen!“, ermahnte ihn der Dämon im höhnischen Ton und richtete seine Blicke wieder auf die Bühne. Der Vorhang hob sich und zum Vorschein kamen. „Bei Gott!“, stieß David entrüstet hervor. „Nun der hat mit alledem wohl reichlich wenig am Hut“, fügte die Gestalt zu seiner Linken frotzelnd hinzu und bedeutete ihm die Vorgänge auf der Bühne zu betrachten. Auf dieser waren nun Lisa und John Etkins, dieser gerade damit beschäftigt war sich mit ihr zu vergnügen zu sehen. David wollte seine Augen schließen und sich abwenden. Doch konnte er nicht. Er sah sich nicht dazu in der Lage sich abzuwenden. Er sah sich dazu gezwungen all dies zu beobachten. Ihre Vergewaltigung, ihre Schreie, ihren Tod. Während dieses grauenvollen Anblickes pfiffen und lachten die Schemen im Saal zu dieser Kakophonie. Der Vorhang senkte sich wieder und der zweite Akt endete. David saß in diesem Sessel und weinte bitterlich. Der Vorhang hob sich erneut und sein Arbeitszimmer kam zum Vorschein. David wimmerte noch immer. „Pst! Sei still, jetzt kommt mein liebster Part!“, zischte der Dämon und blickte David in die Augen. Auf der Bühne erschien ein kohlenschwarzer Rabe und krächzte. „Eine durchaus gelungene Porträtierung meiner Selbst. Es fühlt sich fast so an als hätte der Darsteller dies alles durchlebt.“, richtete der Dämon jauchzend an David, während diese Kreatur auf der Bühne David das rostige Messer anbot. „Wann wird dies Enden?“, wimmerte David, nach Atem ringend und seinen Verstand allmählich vor seinen Augen schwinden sehend. Der Dämon fixierte David und sprach nur ein Wort, ein Wort welches David zusammenzucken ließ. „Niemals.“ Das Stück wurde fortgesetzt und behandelte den Schluss des Paktes, den Mord an Etkins bis hin zum tragischen Ende. Der Vorhang fiel und Jubelschreie begleitet von Applaus erfüllten den Saal. David weinte noch immer und schrie. Dann betrat eine Gestalt die Bühne. „Meine Damen und Herren...“ Der blutrote, seidene Vorhang hebt sich… Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod